


Seconds

by Hancock (orphan_account)



Category: U2
Genre: 70's, 80's, AU, Adam Clayton - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Bono/Edge - Freeform, Bono/The Edge - Freeform, Christianity, F/M, Gay as hell, Homophobia, Larry Mullen Jr - Freeform, Love, M/M, Music, Pop - Freeform, U2 - Freeform, Young, achtung baby, joshua tree, rock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Hancock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A U2 AU set in the 70's, where troubles arise in 17 year old Edge's life, causing him to question his choices and reevaluate much of his life, society and sexuality.</p><p>*ahem*</p><p>No thanks to Bono.</p><p>Isn't done yet... My first upload... Enjoy and give feedback if you can... !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> I don't own U2 or any of their associated names, quotes, appearances and stuff like that.

January 1, 1977 – 12:08 AM, Dublin City - Ireland

 

 

“Slow down, slow down.” David Evans surfed through the people, holding the beers high above his head. It was New Year’s Day in Ireland, and the seventeenth year of his life. It was customary for the Evans’ to hold a New Year’s party, with some music and festivity to the side, and for some insane reason, Bono had invited half of Mount-Temple High. And it wasn’t even his party. David’s parents were less than phased. But there was no stopping the trainwreck now.

 

Grumbling to himself and sulking into the nearest bar stool, David folded his arms and gazed around at the progressive mess he’d have to clean up in approximately six hours.

 

“Oh stop it,” Bono had reminded him, shoving him off the chair with a wild grin. Bono wasn’t exactly the most desirable of friends. He always sang too loud and partied every Friday and copied all of Dave’s notes. All the time. His name didn’t even make sense. _Bono_ didn’t make any sense.

“It’s New Year’s. Live it up a little. You’re killing the party. Where’s Aislinn?”

 

David didn’t know where his girlfriend was. Likely scoping out the jocks at the back of the party. Aislinn had an affinity with long legs and sharp jaws. That’s why she called David, ‘ _Edge_ ’. He didn’t mind it so much. As long as nobody else decided they’d like to call him that too.

 

As if on cue, Aislinn appeared, giggling furiously with wine in hand. “Happy New Years, darling  _Edge_.” Bono’s eyes lit up at this newfound nickname and Dave’s grimace was cut short by a brief kiss, followed by a tug of his jeans to the nearest room.

 

“Have fun… Edge.” Bono snickered and waved, watching as Aislinn mounted his best friend onto the nearest sofa, closing the door behind them.

 

Bono sipped his own drink and leant against the counter, rubbing the back of his neck and running a hand through his dark, unkempt mane. Ali didn’t come. She didn’t like partying much. He was pretty much alone at the party. Well… People loved Bono, but they didn’t love him. Not yet. He’d be a rockstar soon. Then everyone would, of course. People would scream his name and claw for him and he’d pour his soul and passion into the sound and they'd beg for more. He smirked just a little.

_Soon._

***

Dave’s back arced and Aislinn had to reach up to cup his mouth, lest his broken cry be heard to the rest of the party. She wiped the corner of her mouth and wriggled up to snuggle with the exhausted, panting man lying on the sofa.

“You know,” Dave breathed. “You don’t need to do that.”

“But it’s nice, yeah?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

Dave didn’t really like it when Aislinn did that. Not at all. Well, it felt beyond this world, ethereal and the like, but it didn’t make him feel too good afterward. When women did that, it was like they were submitting. Which was what women were used to doing, yes, Dave accepted that. But he didn’t see femininity like that. Women were equal. They always had been, and even perhaps, more important than man. Men couldn’t grow children inside of them. (Although Dave was quite thankful of that.) In fact, he could’ve written an essay about the ethics of blow-jobs and equality in sex, (which he could’ve finished in an hour or two) but there wouldn’t be much point to that. And he probably could’ve told Aislinn (kindly) to not put her mouth around his penis, but she’d take it the wrong way and hush him so she could continue.

Dave wondered what it’d be like to be a woman and to think like that. To aim to please. All the time. He also wondered if he should break up with his girlfriend. Not because she liked to suck him off every now and then, that wasn’t too much of a problem, it was just… Difficult. Women were difficult, Dave had decided. Call him a coward, but they terrified him. And Aislinn was no exception.

He looked down at the tangle of brown hair and the soft, delicate hand splayed over his thumping chest. She was so small. Vulnerable. Dave bit his lip and reached out to stroke her shoulder. He had an obligation. And then, he decided, it wasn’t all that bad. And that he could probably try a little harder. What he didn’t know, was that the cloud of doubt hanging over his head wasn’t his fault at all.

He wasn’t being cowardly.

He was just being _straight._

 ****  



End file.
